RESPONSIBILITIES OF THE ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core will be responsible for the ongoing planning and co-ordination of the individual components of the partnership efforts and for the promotion of interactions and collaborations among the SDSU and UCSD staff. Briefly, this core will: [unreadable] Coordinate and run meetings of the Executive Committee twice a month [unreadable] Convene, coordinate, and support the Local Advisory Committee (LAC) and any new committees it may deem necessary [unreadable] Convene, coordinate and support meetings of the two LAC subcommittees as described below [unreadable] Manage day-to-day operation of the project [unreadable] Facilitate interactions between both grants and contract's offices and project/program co-leaders [unreadable] Administer the planning and evaluation and the development component [unreadable] Maintain communication with leadership at their respective institutions [unreadable] Organize and disseminate information about the EC, LAC and subcommittee meetings [unreadable] Advertise and organize the selection of pilot and full projects and/or programs [unreadable] Convene the annual PSC and LAC meeting to review project and program proposals [unreadable] Monitor progress of projects and/or programs [unreadable] Recommend projects and/or programs for termination if necessary [unreadable] Coordinate communications and yearly meetings with the external advisory committee [unreadable] Encourage and support active participation of SDSU and UCSD faculty and scientists in partnership activities